


[PODFIC] interbellum (it's a civil war of the heart)

by Chimeraspeak



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Glorified Wardrobe Malfunction, Identity Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 3, and merlin is barely any help, in which claire and jim are both trying NOT to skirt around the aftermath of the final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak
Summary: Jim struggles a moment with his inability to use his own amulet, before he resigns himself to the fact that the best person to talk to about this would be the person who actually made it in the first place. “...It won’t come off.”“Well, of course not,” Merlin says, not missing a beat. “When you immersed yourself into the elixir, it became a part of you. I’m afraid you’ll be wearing that armor until the day you die.”“What?!”__And some people thinkpubertyis bad.





	[PODFIC] interbellum (it's a civil war of the heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [interbellum (it's a civil war of the heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833962) by [whittler_of_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words). 



_interbellum (it's a civil war of the heart)_

Written by whittler_of_words  
Performed by chimeraspeak.

Available via SoundCloud:

 


End file.
